The Sorting Hat's Bounds
by malfoyforever
Summary: Hugo Weasley is Sorted into a very unexpected House. Not only does he have to face James, but also a weird Professor, a snarky Head Girl cousin, angry classmates, and a mystery. "Why?" Eclipse smirked. "Because you are the Sorting Hat's Bounds." HIATUS.
1. Wandering About the Hogwarts Express

**Wandering about the Hogwarts Express and Ride to the Castle **

Hugo tugged at Lily's sleeve. "C'mon," he said, "we should go find a compartment."

She looked towards the station, slowly being pulled away from them. "Yeah."

After a while of (Hugo had to admit it) meandering, he shrugged. "I think the compartments are all filled."

Lily sighed. "Just what we needed. Let's go in the luggage rack. At least there won't be anyone there."

"We _hope_ there won't be anyone there," muttered Hugo, but he followed her. "But Lills, Scorpius reckons that Blizzard pushed him there inside, once."

She gave her cousin a look. "Spare me the negative talk, will you?"

On the way there, a tall teenage girl stopped them from the prefects' carriage. There was a Head Girl badge gleaming on her chest, clad with a hissing dark green serpent. She narrowed her Veela-shaped blue eyes at the two. "Hugo, Lily, _what are you doing here_?"

"Merlin's arse, what does she _think_ we're doing here?" said Lily under her breath. Dominique luckily paid her no notice.

"We can't find an empty compartment," said Hugo.

She nodded. "Follow me."

They arrived at one of the larger compartments, where a few Gryffindor girls were sitting: Rose and her friends, Patricia Finnigan and Caroline Lee. Hugo wondered where Scorpius and Al where; maybe with Louis? Dominique knocked, narrowed her eyes at Rose, "Rose, _fillette idiote_, you were supposed to take care of Lily and Hugo here! Didn't Aunt Hermione say something about that?"

"Al is Lily's older brother and so is James!" Rose said hotly, glaring at her. "And Hugo can _perfectly_ take care of himself. No one looked after me or Al when _we_ started the first year!"

"_That_," Dominique snapped, "was because when Victoire did her rounds, she mentioned that you and Al looked perfectly comfortable with Malfoy. Lily and Hugo have been wandering in the train."

"You can come in, then," Rose breathed heavily, "You two, _not_ Dominique."

Dominique sneered and tapped her Head Girl badge, shining on her chest. "I _can_ still take points from you, Rose Weasley, for disrespect towards the Head Girl."

Without another word, she swept away, leaving Hugo and Lily shuffling awkwardly into the compartment. "_Bitch_," Rose muttered. Patricia nodded in agreement.

"I've always hated her."

Caroline turned to the first years. "What House do you two want to be in?"

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," said Lily.

"Ravenclaw," said Hugo.

"I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, like my mum," Caroline said thoughtfully, "or Hufflepuff."

"Really? I wanted to be Slytherin, like _my_ mum," said Patricia. "But I guess not – and I like Gryffindor fine."

"I wanted to be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Rose nodded. "But when the Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw I refused, so he put me in Gryffindor."

"I think I know why that is!" Patricia smirked at her.

For some reason, Rose looked more embarrassed than angry, but she glared at her friend.

"_Not_ here, Pat, _seriously_!"

Hugo spent the rest of the ride staring out of the window, while the girls (Lily included) spoke about the classes and electives they would take. He wished he had brought a book to read. Around nightfall, the train lurched to a stop, and Rose and Caroline (Patricia had gone to find her cousins) pointed their way to the boats before leaving for the carriages, calling to Scorpius and Al.

"Firs' years 'ere!" shouted Hagrid's gruff voice. "Firs' years 'ere, in the boats, I say! Don' loit'r, go on!"

"Hello, Hagrid," said Lily loudly, peering up at his gigantic stature.

"Lills," he said with a smile, "Hughie. Tea this Friday, yeah?"

Hugo nodded.

"Now, inter the boats yer lot go," the half-giant said, and waved his lantern at two first years who had headed the wrong way.

The cousins obeyed; Hugo and Lily shared a boat with a peaky-looking girl with yellowish teeth and gray green eyes and a creepy-looking boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Weasleys, you are?" said the boy in a nasal, bored voice.

"Nah," Lily said, "_I'm_ not a Weasley, I'm a Potter, but my mum's a Weasley. _He's_ a Weasley though."

"Oh, that's interesting," he replied, looking at the two of them full in the face. "The name's Philip Corner, my dad knew your mother, I think they dated."

"Ah," Hugo said, nodding.

The castle came into view at that moment and Hugo widened his eyes. It was more beautiful than Rose had described! It was an ancient stone building, a castle, with more turrets and towers than he could count, a Quidditch pitch, gardens... And when he looked again, the architecture changed slightly.

Even a boy that had known magic for his entire life was seduced by this... _beauty_. There weren't any other words to describe it.


	2. An Unexpected Sorting for Hugo

**An Unexpected Sorting for Hugo **

A tall man with curly blonde hair that was so dark it was almost brown and deep blue eyes met the group of first years and Hagrid (who had taken an entire boat for himself and his lantern) at the intimidating doors that were the entrance to the Entrance Hall. He wore a white glove on one hand and stroked his big moustache with the other as he contemplated the first years.

He smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, young ones. Please follow me inside."

The doors opened with a _creak_.

The room was grand, with marble staircases leading off at the sides. It was lined with portraits, who whispered as they filed past, in front of double oak doors. The man waited for all of them to stop walking. "This is the Entrance Hall. It leads to the Great Hall, which is where the Sorting is conducted and the meals eaten, between other things. I am Professor Despard. I teach Transfiguration and am also the Head of Hufflepuff House."

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All of these Houses have members to be proud of, and all of these Houses will help, we hope, you achieve your full potential. Gryffindor House is for the brave, the chivalrous; Hufflepuff House is for the loyal, hardworking, and kind; Ravenclaw House is for the clever and the wise; Slytherin House is for the ambitious and cunning."

He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a familiar voice.

Hugo felt the eyes of the older students on him and his classmates and glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where most of his cousins were sitting, the Hufflepuff table, where Molly and Lucy grinned at him, and the Slytherin table, where Dominique was staring listlessly at her nails. There wasn't yet a Ravenclaw Weasley or Potter.

Would he be the first?

"Drago," a hook-nosed, black-haired woman called from the High Table, sitting beside Neville, "Everything went alright?"

"Of course, Julia," he smiled at the first years and dug into his pocket for a parchment paper. The Sorting Hat – Hugo assumed that the patched, frayed, pointed hat was the mythical Sorting Hat – was already sitting on the stool.

One of its folds curled up like a mouth and it began its song:

_You may ask where I come from _

_You may ask how I see _

_You may ask as many questions about me as can be _

_Well, I will answer them by a little tale _

_The Dark ages were boiling, the Dark Lords rising fast_

_The Unforgivables were stirring and its victims wouldn't be its last _

_From those challenging times came four _

_Pureblood Slytherin from the fens _

_Nurturing Hufflepuff from the valleys _

_Quick-witted Ravenclaw from the glens _

_Courageous Gryffindor from the moors _

_Very different, the lot of them, but they marvelled at our barbarity, formulating plans_

_For the formation of our school, indeed; many would be surprised at Hogwarts being borne _

_Of four pints of ol' wine _

_But this is the truth, and you must believe it _

_Four Houses were born from that night _

_Slytherin decided he would only take those whose blood was the surest, whose cunning was the stealthiest, whose ambition was biggest _

_Ravenclaw decided she would only take those whose intelligence was the highest, whose wit was the sharpest, whose knowledge was the largest _

_Gryffindor decided he would only take those whose bravery was the most numerous, whose daring was the most developed, whose nobility was most splendid _

_Hufflepuff decided she would place no regard and vowed to teach the students who made it to her House of loyalty, friendship, and hard work _

_Each of their expectations were based on their own standards _

_Then they had a problem, for _

_Who would choose their students once they departed this dear old life?_

_Thus I was previously Godric Gryffindor's rather ordinary hat _

_And now I am the Hogwarts Sorting tool! _

_Remember our past to predict our future _

_Remember James and Lily Potter, dying to save their son_

_Who would in turn be our saviour_

_Remember Cedric Diggory – and when the time comes, do what is right which is not always what is easy _

_Remember those who died to protect this school_

_Students, teachers, Order of the Phoenix members _

_Remember Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall _

_Heads that have protected at all costs _

_Remember heroes and villains alike _

_They are our past, present, and future _

_And now, let me look into your head, may the Sorting commence!_

Hugo breathed in when the Sorting Hat finished, the older students clapping enthusiastically, and his stomach lurched. Lily, standing in back of him, smiled nervously, and squeezed his hand with his small hand.

"Ali, Talbot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ali, Talia!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

When Talia went to sit down, Hugo noticed, the applause was more subdued and there were even hisses and boo's from the other tables, more notably Gryffindor. That, he knew. Gryffindor and Slytherin's rivalry was made particularly clear in a Gryffindor family.

"Beetle, Leah!"

The peaky-looking girl from the boat put on the Hat and after about thirty seconds, it announced:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Birch, Esme!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so on, until Professor Despard called:

"Potter, Lily!"

The Hat was dropped onto her reddish brown curls. She sent a worried look at Hugo and then disappeared under it. A moment's pause-

"RAVENCLAW!"

At the Gryffindor table, James looked scandalised, but Rose, Al, and Scorpius clapped along. There were whispers.

"Primeau, Henri!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

At last, Hugo's name was called.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Hugo blinked and walked to the stool slowly, putting on the hat.

"Well, well," said the Sorting Hat. "Another Weasley – where shall we put you? There's a fair amount of cleverness there, a good sense of logic, lots of resourcefulness, and oh my goodness, so much determination. You remind me of another student who once ventured here. Unfortunately, he died on the grounds here. You are certainly not chivalrous enough to be put in Gryffindor, like your sister."

"Ravenclaw?" thought Hugo hopefully.

"No. Yes, you are quite the bookworm, but your talents would fit better in – SLYTHERIN!"

Hugo's heart sank, but he walked off, towards the Slytherin table. A bunch of snakes sneered at him, whispering, "Outcast, outcast", and one of them attempted to trip him. He glared at them and climbed onto the stool, lips pressed together and hazel eyes narrowed tightly. _Oh, they would feel sorry... _

The Great Hall was in total outrage. Dominique folded her arms over her chest and swept round the table, admonishing the misbehaving snakes nastily, threatening to dock points and assign detentions.

There were only two boys left, and they both went to Slytherin. After "Zabini, Francis!" the Sorting Hat was carried away by Professor Despard, stool included.

"And so begins another year at Hogwarts," said the Headmaster. "I have some announcements... but first we shall eat."

He snapped his fingers and food appeared before Hugo, who dug in the savouries made by the house-elves in silence. He was still fuming from the Hat's decision.

Someone beside him shivered. Hugo looked up and saw a blank-eyed ghost in robes splattered with silvery blood: the Bloody Baron. "Hello, new Slytherins," he said gloomily.

"Hello," chorused the first year Slytherins.

"Another year is starting at Hogwarts," he said. "Another year at Hogwarts is starting that will bring surprises, good and bad – though from experience I would say the latter."

The younger students looked at each other in surprise. With a mournful stare, the ghost glided away and became invisible.

"Who was that?" said Leah Beetle.

"The Bloody Baron, the House ghost," Hugo told her. Immediately he knew he had made a mistake.

She stared at him. "Weasley, how the bloody hell did the Hat put you here? Gryffindor isn't good enough for you?"

"I guess you got into here because Hufflepuff was too full," retorted Hugo, surprising himself. And he went back to his roasted beef.

It would be a _long_ year.


	3. House Pride

**House Pride **

The Headmaster made a few announcements. "The Forbidden Forest is off-limits, first years are not allowed their own brooms, blah blah blah-" Finally he stood up and surveyed the Great Hall. "It is now time to go to bed after a long day, which I am sure will do much well. Prefects, Head Girl, Head Boy, bring your students to the dormitories. Goodnight."

Dominique stood up and called, "Follow me, firsties!"

"Why _should_ we?" muttered a haughty-looking dark-skinned first year boy.

She gave him a look. "Unless you want to stay in the Great Hall past curfew and get given detention from Madam Foster, Zabini, I suggest you obey me."

None of the Weasley cousins really liked her, but Hugo didn't dislike her, as she had always been decent to him. He didn't know why.

Zabini shrugged and kicked at the ground, whispering something to the beefy boy beside him.

The firsties followed the Head Girl down into the dungeons, descending through many staircases and passing the Potions' classroom. They stopped their walk in front of a blank stone wall, where two torches were lit, opposite of it, projecting a greenish glow.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," said Dominique, waiting for everyone to be silent.

As she uttered those words, two twisting, hissing serpents like those on Hermes's caduceus appeared. They were green in colour, with silver stripes. Their eyes were blazing red – but not Gryffindor fire-red, more of a blood-red. Several firsties, mostly girls, jumped back and cried out.

"Don't be cowards," snickered Francis Zabini. "Just snakes, yeah?" He was looking towards Dominique. She gave a curt nod.

"Precisely, Zabini. These snakes will only appear to you the first time you come here, to let you know that they are here. Should an intruder appear, the snakes will become alive and literally emerge from the stone wall. Most of the time, though, they listen for the password you lot gift them with."

"The passwords change every week, and every time the Head of House feels the need, which means that you will need to behave, for you will punish all your Housemates for your troublemaking. Believe me, that won't make you very popular." Dominique smirked. "This week's password is _Panthera Leo_."

The stone wall made a cranking noise, and it slid to reveal the Slytherin common room.

The first word Hugo could think of to describe the common room was _sinister_. Yes, there wasn't any other word: the room was low-ceilinged, dungeon-like; there were dark green and black sofas scattered orderly around the room. The fire was cold; it was green, with silvery sparks flying occasionally from it. Cupboards had been built in the far corners, potholes beside them where Hugo could see underneath the lake. Greenish lamps whose handles were adorned with skulls lit the frigid atmosphere, but offered no real warmth.

Hugo could barely repress a shiver and felt slightly breathless.

Older students, who played chess on the floor, lounging on the sofas and in the armchairs, sneered and one waved flirtingly at Dominique as she passed; it was true she had inherited much Veela charm from her mother's family. She smiled back teasingly, showing perfect white teeth.

A tall silhouette emerged from the shadows, wearing dark robes. A woman with high cheekbones, dark eyes, and black hair surveyed them, and then smiled what looked more like a smirk. Hugo was surprised to see that Dominique nodded almost respectively to her. "Very well, Weasley; you may go."

"Thank you, ma'am," murmured Dominique, and she left from one of the staircases.

She surveyed them with shrouded dark eyes. "Welcome to Slytherin, first years. I am your Head of House, Professor Eclipse. I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and Society."

"Now, you are no doubt wondering why I want to speak to you, why you are not right now settling into your dormitories."

Once again, the first years felt her piercing stare. A few nodded, hesitantly. Hugo stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"You are a _snake_," said Eclipse slowly. "The Sorting Hat put you here, not in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. Many a time Slytherin House has been resented, treated with a Dark reputation, because of the Dark Lord. They are forgetting that the traitor, Pettigrew, came from Gryffindor... But no matter - I am pretty certain that many of you did not even want to end up in Slytherin House. But as Professor Despard said, your House will aid you to pave your way to greatness. Your journey in Slytherin will not be easy, but I am confident that each and every of you will come out a different person from today, after seven years."

She got up from the couch where she had been sitting and sighed. "You may go. Have a good first day of term."

Just when Hugo was about leave, behind the other first year boys, Eclipse called him. He turned and frowned.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Your name?"

"Hugo Weasley, Professor."

"Very well, then. Same salutations go to you, Weasley. Welcome to our ranks. No matter your Sorting, I expect from you no less House pride."

She smiled wryly at his look of confusion and exited the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Eclipse is one of my favourite OCs, and yeah, she's not really the nicest person. She places lots of importance in House pride as you can see, which is a central theme in this story. That and what it means to be a Slytherin. <strong>

**How's everyone liking her? Rose? Lily? The Bloody Baron? Leah? **

**Feel free to reply, yeah, don't forget to read AND review. **


	4. Somewhere near Ottery St Catchpole

**Somewhere Near Ottery St Catchpole – Son's Letter **

Hermione paced in the sitting room.

"Hughie said he'd send a letter on the way," she said anxiously.

Ron poked at his breakfast. "The poor owl's going to collapse if we're lucky enough to receive it today, 'Mione."

That evening, the couple was dining when Seth, Hugo's owl, flew in and dropped a rolled-up letter conveniently away from the food. Hermione picked it up and began reading it aloud:

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I am fine. _

_Lily and I wandered on the train before Dominique found us. Then we got jammed into a compartment with Rose and Patricia and this girl called Caroline Lee. _

_Hagrid invited us over for tea on Friday, but I'm not exactly sure that the invitation still stands, because _

_I got Sorted into, um, Slytherin. _

_Yeah, I told the Hat specifically that I wanted to go to Ravenclaw, but it put me here anyways. _

_Lily's in Ravenclaw, if you hadn't heard. _

_Slytherin's OK. Dominique's here at least, the common room's all sinister and stuff, but yeah. _

_Hope you're all right. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hugo _

"Merlin," said Ron, mouth open. He brutally got up. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Hermione watched him go with a sad look on her face, and then found a quill and a parchment paper and began writing a reply.

_Dear Hugo, _

_Don't worry, sweetie. No matter which House you end up in, I want you to remember that the Sorting Hat knew the best for you and that Slytherin is where you belong, if you Sorted you there __and__ ignored your choice. Remember to be yourself no matter what. _

_Write often – I want to know about your classes, your friends, __everything__. _

_I'm sending to you a pair of socks you forgot to pack. _

_Don't forget that Rose and the rest of your cousins are always available to talk with, and ignore James if he pesters you. _

_Love from your mother, _

_Hermione _

_PS – I regret to say it, but your father is slightly angry from what I gather. I am sure he will come round; I've known him long enough. _


	5. A Few Ground Rules

**A Few Ground Rules**

"Oi! Wake up, you big oaf!"

Hugo blinked, kicked off the covers – he found four other boys staring up at him. Zabini, it seemed, was the leader.

"_What_?" he demanded.

Zabini sneered at him. "_What_?" he mimicked. "My question is what your business in Slytherin is?"

The beefy boy beside him snickered. "Weasley," he grunted in a deep voice.

"_My_ business in Slytherin?" Hugo frowned at him. "I rather think the _Sorting Hat_ placed me here. Do you honestly think that I wanted to end up in this dodgy place?"

"I don't know," said Zabini, sneering. "You see, I can't do Legilimency like your _awesome_, _talented_ parents."

He stuck out a hand. "So. Let's stick to ground rules. Rule number one: I am the leader of this dormitory, so _naturally_ you must all listen to me. My name is Francis Zabini."

"Ah," said Hugo, looking at him in distaste, but shook his hand.

"This," he gestured to the beefy boy beside him, "is Remy Goyle."

"Hi," Goyle grunted.

"Rule number two: don't expect to be treated well just because of what your parents did," said Zabini. "You have to _prove_ your worth in Slytherin House."

"Like Dom'nique Weasley did," added the beefy boy dully.

"Rule number three, and this is one of our Head's: you must demonstrate House pride at all times."

"Not sure 'bout that," said Hugo under his breath.

"Rule number four," said a wiry, green-eyed blonde boy, "Don't let the snakes get to you."

"Yeah," a bored, nasal voice shot, and Hugo was surprised to find Corner staring at him, "Don't fall in the snake pit."

"I bet he will," murmured Zabini, and he gestured for Goyle and Corner to follow him. Goyle pushed Hugo roughly against the wall for a second, sneered, and left.

"Fuck," Hugo said to the blonde boy distastefully, "What _is_ with you lot?"

He shrugged. His name was Wilder Yaxley, Hugo remembered from the Sorting.

"We're no Hufflepuffs," he said grimly. "And we got a dark reputation to eradicate."

With that, Wilder exited the dormitory.

Hugo shook his head after him, but grabbed his things, got dressed, and followed. He didn't want to be late for breakfast.


	6. A Taunting from James

**A Taunting from James **

"Going awry in the Slytherin dungeons, aren't you, Hughie?" remarked a cocky voice at the exit of the Potions classroom.

Hugo put away his reading glasses in his book bag and glowered at the fourth year.

"What is it that you want, James?"

"Oh," James snickered, "you're going to hex me, now? I'm _so_ scared..."

A few other first years, who had come out, watched the exchange between the two cousins warily. James Sirius Potter's reputation throughout the school was well-known and the group consisted of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, neither House particularly known for their daring, nor for their loyalty.

"No," Hugo said calmly, "I'm not Rose, and nor am I Al."

He smirked at James. "But I am a snake, and unlike you, I'm supposedly cunning."

"Was that supposed to _fwighten_ me?" James reached into his robes' pocket for his wand. "Your sister's cunning too. More cunning than you are, I daresay."

Hugo shook his head.

"Rose's cunning, but she has no patience whatsoever. She's Gryffindor that way. I, on the contrary, am stealthy."

"True," James sighed. "Duel me?"

"Underdeveloped, that is," Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," agreed a familiar voice. Lily bounded from the inside of the Potions' classroom, her book bag trailing after her, her unruly reddish brown curls bouncing on her back. She glared at James with her blue eyes. "How _dare_ you, James!" she yelled at him. "After you _promised_!"

"Promises, my dear Lily-Flower," James winked at his younger sister, "are meant to be broken."

"But still! What did Hugo _ever_ do to infuriate you?"

Lily's hands were crossed now; a perfect mini-Aunt Ginny.

"Easy," said the girl that had followed her. Hugo stared at her. She had perfect olive skin, fierce dark eyes, and a brown braid that went straight down her neck. It was quite messy. She smirked at James. "You remember me, Jamesie?"

James appraised her for a moment, and then gave a curt nod. "Lenny Thomas, aren't you?"

"Lena Thomas," she corrected. "As I was saying, it was _easy_, Potter. You're teasing him, because he's Slytherin and you're Gryffindor."

"_Wow_," the fourth year said sarcastically. "And I wonder how you could have gotten Ravenclaw – even a three year-old could have guessed that."

"Well," Lena retorted, her dark eyes flicking back and forth from James, who looked merely amused and maybe a tad offended, to Hugo, who was frowning and grasping his wand as if to ready himself for his self-defence. "I would say _you_ are stupid, James Potter, not me, because I am above things like House rivalry – you should listen to the Sorting Hat more, mate."

Hugo was ready to hug her in gratefulness – not only had a fight been averted, but James's mouth was open, and the red-haired boy knew only three other girls who had gotten him speechless like that: Rose, Molly, and Lily. The Gryffindor's hand formed a fist, but he did not strike.

Instead, he laughed. "You _loony_, Lena? Listening to a talking hat? Seriously?" he grinned, making circles around his head. "Your mum's genes got to you?"

The Slytherin did not see what was exceedingly wrong with Lavender's genes, but apparently his cousins and Lena did. Lily gasped, while Lena glared at James.

"Don't – bloody – insult – my – mum!" she snarled at him, pointing her wand. James's grin faded and he put up his hands in surrender.

"Sensitive?" he said, a little unhelpfully.

"It wasn't _her_ fault she got bitten!" Lena yelled at him, her eyes flashing, hands on her hips. "_Tarantallegra_!"

Before James could produce a sufficiently adequate Shield Charm, his legs moved wildly into a tap dance. He cried out, drawing laughter and snickers from the first years and his fellow fourth years; Zabini could be seen sneering and saying smugly, "Headless Gryffindors, aren't they, just like their House ghost!"

For once, Hugo agreed with the boy. James must have been really thick to bother him with so many witnesses around them, all witnesses that could find a teacher, prefect, or Head student and report him.

As if on cue, Lily said angrily, "I'll report the git to Professor Prince-"

"I am afraid there is no need, Miss Potter," responded a smooth voice. "I believe there is enough evidence to adequately report Mr Potter here to his Head of House, am I not right?"

Eclipse, who had stuck her head from her office in the Slytherin dungeons, walked over and narrowed her eyes at the group who had gathered, hoping for a fight to ensure. "You may scuttle," she said, smirking. "The bells will ring at any second." She pointed her wand at James. "_Impedimenta_!"

James now looked embarrassed. "Professor," he said, gazing at her defiantly, "I can explain, I really can-"

The Head of Slytherin House had a wry smile. "Yes, I am sure you can explain, Potter – but I suggest that you save your breath for Professor Longbottom. I have already called him; he will be waiting along with Professor Prince in my office. You know, fighting is a serious offence, students. Come with me."

Eclipse's office was gloomy, dark; prolonged use of it, Hugo felt, would seriously damage his eyesight. The shelves were lined with ancient volumes whose bindings were cracking, their colour long faded. A desk sat in the corner, organised – papers were neatly piled in one corner, a multitude of quills and spare parchment in another. A hawk was perched in the corner, screeching at them as the students filed inside. The windows were glass-stained, again with a view of under the lake – they were depictions of great Slytherins such as Salazar Slytherin himself.

Neville and Prince were there as Eclipse had said, standing and conversing quietly in the corner. They turned at the sounds of their footsteps.

"So what Selene tells me is true, James," said Neville quietly, sounding disappointed. Hugo wanted to wince at his tone. Neville was friendly, _cool_ at times even, but he could hurt as well as he could comfort when he was really angry. "You attempted to provoke Hugo in front of his fellow first years and your fellow fourth years."

"Sorry," James said quickly, ducking his head.

"And I gather that it is you, Lena, who cast the Dancing Feet Jinx at James?" Professor Prince inquired.

"He provoked me," Lena said defensively. "He insulted my mother, ma'am."

"I see," the Head of Ravenclaw nodded with a kind, understanding smile. "But I am afraid you shall still require to serve a detention, my dear, and I shall subtract fifteen points from Ravenclaw."

"And again," Neville ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully, "James, you have made Gryffindor lose fifty points, and you will need to serve a few detentions."

"_Fifty_?" yelled James, looking both shocked and ashamed. "My bunkmates will _kill_ me! And I have Quidditch practice!"

Eclipse shrugged at him. "That is why, boy, you should have thought before actually beginning to, ah, humiliate your poor cousin."

Hugo reddened at that. He could perfectly defend himself! He wanted to snap that at her, but he fortunately lacked the nerve many of his family members possessed in great quantities.

The woman must have sensed it, because she turned and looked at him, her face unreadable. "I will require that you serve a detention with Mr Potter and Miss Thomas as well."

Hugo's mouth dropped open at that. Neville put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you think that is a bit unfair to Hugo?" he asked her, frowning. "He was, after all, the one bullied."

"He provoked his cousin, in a way, which led to Miss Thomas here," Eclipse's dark eyes flashed at the Head of Gryffindor House. "Additionally, I believe I am his Head of House, and thus, I will decide the gravity of his punishment."

Prince's mouth became a hardened thin line, but she did not contradict her colleague. "Very well. Lily, Lena – follow me back to Ravenclaw Tower, I will give the date of the detention there," she said, and the two girls followed. Lily waved and Lena followed suit, which made Hugo's cheeks burn.

She was really very pretty, he thought. Hugo had never noticed that, when Lena had come over during previous Christmases.

Neville beckoned James to follow him as well. The Slytherin Weasley could hear him admonishing the fourth year in the dark, eerie corridors. "I'll drop a line to Harry and Gin," he said sternly. "And to Ron and Hermione..." James continued to hang his head with sad hazel eyes.

Hugo felt strangely smug. Eclipse's voice sounded, interrupting his thoughts.

"Detention at ten next Wednesday's evening," she said. "You will meet Professor Longbottom and I in the trophy room, where you will clean the memorial plaques without magic."

He sighed. "Yes, ma'am," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next up: Hugo attends a few classes and (maybe) serves his detention. <em>**

**_Please read and review!_**


	7. A First Year's Classes

**A First Year's Classes**

The first Potions class, which was after which the James incident had taken place, had consisted mostly of dry theory and notes'-taking. The Potions Professor was Professor Hoffman, whose daughter was a third-year Ravenclaw. She had shoulder-length mousy brown hair and bright caramel-coloured eyes.

This time, she arrived in the class, scroll of parchment in hand, filled with her illegible scribbles.

"Class," she said in her throaty voice, "today I will assign you teams of three with which you will brew potions."

The students groaned. She smiled sheepishly and clapped her hands together

"I am sorry to take you out of your comfort zone, but it remains that it is an _excellent_ occasion to make new friends."

Indeed, Hugo thought with a scowl. Beside him, Corner was whispering to Goyle, "Dreaded Hufflepuff, isn't she?"

"Dreaded?" said Professor Hoffman mildly. She gave them a sharp look nevertheless. "No, Philip – I am a Hufflepuff, through and through, and proud of it. Does anyone else have any objections?"

The class ducked their heads and mumbled a no.

"Francis Zabini, Lily Potter, and Talbot Ali."

Hugo cast a sympathetic look at Lily, for Zabini was really a brat and Talbot did not seem too nice either.

"Tabitha Skywalker, Talia Ali, and Cornelius Greet."

Finally, Hoffman arrived to Hugo.

"Hugo Weasley, Leah Beetle, and Philip Corner."

He groaned internally, lugging his book bag behind him as he followed Corner and Beetle to their assigned table.

"You will brew a Boil-Cure Potion." Hoffman waved her wand and words appeared on the blackboard. "These are the instructions. Good luck, you have _one_ hour!"

"Let's just get this done with," Hugo muttered to himself. Corner stared at him curiously, while Beetle looked merely bored, her head between her arms on the desk.

"Fine, Weasley – be certain that I am not enjoying this more than your smug self," he told him. "Let us begin." He glanced at the girl between them in utter boredom. "Shall we wake her? We would not want her to drown herself in the potion we will brew – this would save Hoffman loads of paperwork."

"Ha ha," said Beetle, scowling at both of them. "Don't you think I'm stupid just because I look dim, you blasphemed trolls."

Corner chuckled to himself. "Interesting choice of insults, girly," he said, smirking. "What is the first step, Weasley? Read it for me, will you?"

And so they began working, with Hugo calling out the instructions, Corner brewing the potion, and Beetle tending at the ingredients. Hugo had gotten the impression that Corner was creepy, back in the boats, and now after he knew him a bit better, he could not disagree – Corner spoke of the Dark Arts with a reverence that made Hugo think that it was people like him that gave Slytherin the Dark reputation they had come to win.

"Mate," he said, "if you like the Dark Arts, why didn't you go to Durmstrang Institute? Dominique told me they taught the actual Arts there."

"My father," Corner responded rather loudly, "thinks that Hogwarts is the only decent place for a young wizard to be educated fully. I shall use all my cunning, ambition, determination, and resourcefulness to learn Them once I leave the school."

A glint entered his brown eyes, a glint Hugo did not like. "Don't tell," he said.

"Yeah," Hugo murmured, "you might Obliviate me, right? I don't doubt it."

Corner took no notice, no doubt encased in his insane dreams of immersion into the Dark Arts.

At the end of the class, Hoffman called them – their jointly produced potion was pale red, almost pink.

"That was an almost-perfect potion," she smiled at them. "Congratulations, Philip, Hugo, and Leah – you lot will get an E, for sure."

"Thank you, Professor," the three of them said in unison, and then looked at each other in annoyance.

"You may go, now." Hugo wouldn't have heard the last part if he hadn't been the last to leave out of them three.

"Hugo, next time I want you to brew your own potion, OK? Julia tells me that when she substituted, she found out that your sister was a talented potioneer... when she wasn't talking Albus and Scorpius's ears off, of course..."

Both Charms and Transfiguration were old hats. Old Dennis Ollivander had seriously scared him when he had called Rose to the back to come see his wand...

_Ollivander's soft voice called, "Miss Rose Weasley, would you care to see me for a moment?" _

_Rose narrowed her eyes, but she seemed curious. Hugo was still trying a wand. He flicked it in a random fashion and red and green sparks appeared. "Yes?" his sister said politely. _

"_Miss Weasley, you know what your brother's wand's core is?" Ollivander said, snatching it from Hugo and flinching. He waved it in Rose's face. "No?" _

"_No, I don't know," she said. "Why? It looks like it's working..." _

"_The core," the wand-maker said dramatically, "is a Nundu whisker." _

_Rose looked at him, not understanding, but then her eyes widened. "Nundu... The African beast? The most dangerous of them all?" _

"_Yes," whispered Ollivander. He put his face close to Hugo and said, "Boy, I think we can expect great things from you. No, I don't think, I expect. The Death Eater Antonin Dolohov, after all, had a Nundu-whiskered wand."_

_The others were so absorbed in their conversation that they did not notice Hugo's grip on the wand shaking slightly. _

_His wand shared cores with a __**Death Eater's**__? _

"_Hell," Rose muttered, "My wand shares cores with a Death Eater as well, Voldemort's former right-hand man." _

"_Severus Snape?" said Lily curiously. _

"_No, Malfoy, Scorpius's grandfather," she said. She wrinkled her nose. _

"_Going back on subject," Ollivander raised his voice, "Hugo Derek Weasley, here is your wand. Take care." He turned to Lily. "It is your turn, Lily Potter." _

He had told that in private to both of the Professors, but they had simply shrugged. Professor Despard, who had been more helpful, had said, "Well, Mr Weasley, the only class the nature of your wand will really matter – because you are talented in both of our subjects, after all – is Defence Against the Dark Arts. So I suggest you convey that to Selene."

Hugo nodded that yes, he would.

The first class of Defence was dry theory, just as Professor Hoffman's had been, but the second class had proved most interesting.

"You will be learning small jinxes and such this year, I expect," Eclipse told them at the start of the class. "I will be nice, for the first term... You will get to choose whom you sit next to. I strongly recommend that you sit next to someone who will not disturb your learning."

Several Gryffindors snorted at that. The black-haired woman gave them a dirty look.

"Can anyone tell me about the Dancing Feet Jinx? ... Mr Weasley?"

Eclipse looked sharply at him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Umm... The incantation is _Tarantallegra_ and it makes a person's feet dance uncontrollably."

Hugo had decided to sit beside Wilder Yaxley, as he did not have friends in his year in Gryffindor and he was tired of Corner's ramblings. Corner himself was sitting beside Goyle and Zabini was stuck with Talia Ali.

The Professor seemed a tad disappointed. "Precisely, in general – five points to Slytherin."

"Quills out, wands in your bags, mouths closed – if we have time after taking the notes, we shall do a few demonstrations..."

Society, which was also taught by Eclipse, proved equally interesting.

"In Society," Eclipse said at the beginning of the class, this time the seats assigned so Hugo was beside a burly Hufflepuff boy named Edwin Major, "we learn about the different cultures of the greatest magical societies in the ages. We also study the different forms of magic, not to mention our own history, with the important figures in detail."

"Take out your parchment and a quill right now, we will begin taking notes on Stone Age shamans."

Hugo wondered again _why_ she seemed to favour him.

The Astronomy teacher, Professor Delta, was what Albus described as "one hell of a woman". Hugo was not too sure about the truth in that statement, as Rose tended to add smugly that the only class her cousin was really talented at _was_ Astronomy. She had a strange glint in her emerald coloured eyes and frazzled straw-coloured hair.

"... Does everyone have their telescopes at hand?"

"Yes, Professor!" the Slytherins and Ravenclaws yelled.

"Good. I'll be distributing star charts, and then I'll give you an introductory tour of the skies."

The last class of the week was History of Magic and it was the only class that wasn't a doubled one – a class which two Houses shared. The teacher was horrid, as Hugo had heard, and he suspected this was one of the only descriptions that had not been twisted or extraordinarily exaggerated by his uncles and aunts. The classroom was hot, stuffy – even though the windows were open, many of the ten first year Slytherins had made themselves paper fans with pages from their textbook.

Professor Cuthbert Binns took no notice of that. He continued, droning on and on about medieval duels and Dark magic, floating near the blackboard, his transparent eyes half-closed.

Hugo put his head on the desk. His mother had warned him to take notes in this particular class, but for once he trusted both his father and Rose.

If he did not want to bore himself to death, it was time for plan B.

It was time for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the rather abrupt ending! :P Writing this chapter was sort of... boring, I guess. I don't really like writing class scenes. Next up is tea with Hagrid, complete with flying class on Sunday. After that, Hugo will serve his detention, but it is not morbid trophy-cleaning... <strong>

**Please read and review!**


	8. Tea with Hagrid

**Tea with Hagrid** **and Madam Hooch's Flight Instruction**

The next morning, as Hugo made his way to the library to do his Astronomy homework (he decided he would copy the star's name's origins from a book), he ran into Lily and Lena.

"Where're you going, Hugh?" Lily asked him brightly, grinning at him.

"The library," he replied.

Lily shook her head, looking amused and maybe a tad irked. "Is it only gits like James who do not honour oaths?"

"We're going to visit Hagrid in his hut," Lena explained with a charming smirk.

"Oh," Hugo said thickly. "What – what about my books, then?"

"We're close to Ravenclaw Tower now," said Lily. "We'll drop them off in my dormitories, and then after Hagrid, we'll come back and get them."

"OK," Hugo sighed.

They found themselves in front of the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room.

"_I run, but I cannot walk. I rush, but I have no real destination. I offer resources, but little nutrients can be found in my principal body. What am I?_" The question came from an elaborate bronze eagle knocker.

Hugo thought for a moment. "Let me find it," he said to the girls.

Lena chuckled. "If you say so, mate."

Two minutes later, his face lit up.

"It's... a stream!" he exclaimed. "Or is it a river?"

"I would say it is the previous," the eagle knocker said approvingly. "You may gain entry, young Slytherin."

The Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, aristocratically arched windows with silk blue curtains, and a starry, domed ceiling. The windows showed a clear view of the surrounding mountains. The walls were covered in bookshelves, filled from old, crumbling volumes to freshly printed, shiny-covered Muggle paperbacks. Regal tables and chairs, keen for studying, furnished the lounge-like room.

"Nice, isn't it?" grinned Lily. "Don't just stand there gaping, Hughie."

"Huh," grumbled Hugo, shooting her a dirty look.

"Well, I'll be off to drop off your things," she continued brightly, and then ran up the stairs.

Lena and Hugo stared at each other awkwardly for a second, and then Lena shrugged and invited him to sit on one of the armchairs with her.

"I've seen you before," Hugo blurted out.

"Oh, yes," Lena replied, casting him a confused, though not unkind, look. "Mum's brought us to the Burrow during the holidays for a few times."

Hugo shook his head. "No, I mean in Diagon Alley."

"You might've," she shrugged. "We own a small apothecary, did your mum tell you? Mum's the shopkeeper most of the time, while Dad works on his job upstairs. We live on top."

"Like Uncle George?"

"Yeah, I s'pose."

Lily descended at that moment.

"Let's go see Hagrid now!"

Hagrid's residence was a small wooden cabin located on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Lily knocked.

The half-giant beamed at them throughout his wild beard. "Hughie, Lills – and I take yer Lena, Dean and Lavender's daught'r, aren' yeh?"

"Yes," Lena nodded, not seeming too impressed by his imposing frame.

"Well, come on in then, yeh lot!"

The inside was hot and stuffy, but Hugo felt oddly at home there. Pheasants and other game hung from the ceiling, while a gigantic kettle was being warmed by a fire. In the corner, there was a Hagrid-sized bed with a mismatched, patched quilt draped over the sheets.

As comfortable as he felt, however, he could not resist asking Hagrid something that he urged to ask someone, anyone, since the Sorting.

"Do you care if I'm in Slytherin?" he said quietly.

Hagrid stared at him for a moment, his jaw working furiously, and then chuckled. "No," he grinned. "'Course, Hughie, if I hadn' known yeh, I woulda been suspicious, but I've known yeh since yeh were a tiny little baby – and say, I don' think you have the 'evil' streak."

Lily cast him a half-exasperated look, as if she thought he worried too much. Which, of course, he did.

Hugo smiled slightly in reconnaissance and made the mistake of biting into the rock cake. Lena, who had been watching him, grimaced sympathetically and motioned for him to not eat anymore, as if he needed reminding. He made a note to visit Madam Pomfrey later this day in order to fix his cracked tooth.

They spoke to Hagrid about their lessons and how they liked them, and Hugo recounted what Corner had told him and Leah in Potions.

Hagrid shook his head at that. "He brings shame to his fath'r," he said. "I knew Michael when he was a' school, an' he was one of the Ravenclaws who were fightin' the Death Eaters. To thin' that his own son is fascinated by the Dark, it's-"

"Outrageous," shot Lena.

"Terrible," Lily added.

"He's _weird_," Hugo concluded. "Really weird."

"I sugges'," Hagrid said very seriously, "tha' yeh stay away from him, Hughie."

"As if I haven't already figured that out," he muttered. At the half-giant, he smiled and nodded.

"I'll try to remember that, Hagrid."

"An' how's yer House?" Hagrid continued. "The snakes aren' treatin' yeh too bad?"

"Y – no," Hugo shook his head. "They just ignore me, is all."

Lily gave him a knowing look. "Hagrid," she said, ignoring his scowl, "James was bugging him the other day."

"So I've heard," Hagrid said gravely. "Yeah, Neville dropped by, told me James needed to do some wor' in the Forest, aye." His black eyes twinkled. "He's a goo' lad, Jamesie – he is jus' like his grandfather, tha' one."

"We know," the three said in unison, exchanging looks.

"Ahh," he took a sip of tea, "yeh best ge' back to the castle, now. Madam Fost'r may no' be as bad as Filch was, bu' she's a stickler for rules, tha' one."

Once they were back in the Ravenclaw common room's entrance, Lily asked, "Did you have your flying class yet? We had it last period with the Hufflepuffs."

"It was wicked," Lena grinned at him.

"We had History of Magic," Hugo shrugged. "I think we have it on Sunday."

"Tomorrow, then!" The olive-skinned girl smirked. "Hope you don't fall off your broom, Hugh."

"Nah, he'll do fine," smiled Lily, patting his arm. "Right, Hughie?"

"You girls are _so_ annoying," Hugo grumbled.

He was met by laughter and another half-smirk from Lena.

* * *

><p>The next morning, his guess was confirmed by his rather brutal rising, when he awoke with an object being thrown on his head.<p>

He cursed loudly. "What the bloody hell, Zabini!"

"I'd advise you to shut your trap, Weasley," Zabini snickered, his back turned. He appeared to be looking for something in his trunk. "Or flies might get in, you know."

Goyle gave a loud snort at that.

"We have flying lessons at nine," Yaxley said.

"And one of you took my dragon hide protectors!" Zabini snarled.

"Not me, that's for sure," Corner narrowed his eyes at him.

"You know, Zabini," Hugo inclined his head, "your trunk is locked at all times. Anyhow, why would you want those protectors? You must be awfully cowardly, then."

"Are you," the rest of the boys sneered, "a Gryffindor in disguise, or exceptionally thick?"

"Well, you all saw me get Sorted," Hugo looked round at each of them in turn, "and if I really were a Gryffindor, I would be with the lions, would I not? I think it is you that is thick, Zabini."

He ran out before Zabini could punch him, or ask Goyle to pin him to the ground.

Not much people were present at the Slytherin table yet, except for a few seventh years that seemed to be completing their homework. Dominique waved at him, putting down her quill and whipped round so her blonde hair rippled on her back.

"Better eat up, Hugo," she said, gesturing to his empty plate, where food shimmered into his vision, "You don't want to faint at the flying class."

"How do you –"

"Oh, we have ways of knowing," said a boy with slicked back golden-brown hair. He had a sly smile. "We're not snakes for nothing, firstie."

"Shut it, Rosier," Dominique told him. "Or you'll fail your Arithmancy essay – again."

"Whatever."

Hugo took no notice of that and began wolfing down some cereal, silently observing the other Slytherins, who he took to be Dominique's peers.

The boy with the slicked back hair and a Chinese girl with a fierce, brooding expression were sitting closest to her. The boy was talking her ear off about Quidditch, while she scowled at him and swatted the air with a bored look. Two or three others were hanging round; one of them, Hugo recognized as being the boy who had flirted with her in the common room.

As soon as he managed to get rid of the seventh years, he took a few unused hallways to get to the Quidditch pitch.

"Oi, Weasley!"

"Yaxley!" Hugo said, scowling. "Did you follow me the whole way?"

Yaxley's green eyes narrowed. "No, Weasley, why would I?" He jerked his head towards a nearby stone archway.

"You know where we are?"

Hugo shook his head. "Where?"

"Memorial chamber," Yaxley said quietly, his green eyes not leaving the stone arch. "Not sure if students are allowed in there."

"Only on the 2nd of May," Hugo said. "My sister told me."

"Ah," the small boy nodded. "That's where some of the dead are buried, by the way. And there are also plaques. The Dark Lord's sarcophagus rests there."

"The Dark Lord…" Hugo frowned at him. "Voldemort was a mate of your dad's, wasn't he?"

"If you're asking me if my father was a Death Eater," Yaxley said coldly, "then the answer would be yes."

He scowled at him. "And not everyone who calls You-Know-Who the Dark Lord had anything to do with him, you know."

Hugo, who couldn't find any answer for that, decided to shut up about this right now and move on to a different subject.

"So… Did Zabini find his protectors?"

"Nah, the idiot probably left it at his home," Yaxley snorted slightly. "Stupid git, really."

He suddenly understood why Yaxley was on Zabini's side all the time. It was all Slytherin politics. Hugo thought that he had loads to learn about that.

"The Quidditch pitch," the wiry boy interrupted his thoughts, "is left, not right, Weasley."

Hugo gave him a glare worthy of his mother, but obeyed.

Madam Hooch looked surprised when the two of them arrived.

"Very early, you lot," she observed, her yellowish hawk-like eyes on them, narrowed. "Well, go on! Get yourself a broomstick, before all the good ones are taken!"

Rose had told him all about her rather abrupt manner, so Hugo wasn't too surprised. He muttered a "Yes, ma'am!" and traipsed into the broom shed.

He was not too interested in brooms, but he chose one whose twigs did not seem too smothered, a _Nimbus 2001_.

"Good choice," Yaxley said approvingly as Hugo emerged, carrying it. The green-eyed boy had found himself a rare _Firebolt_. "The Quidditch team used those, twenty or so years ago. Courtesy of the Malfoy family – it was a gift to the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"What brooms does the team fly with now?" Hugo inquired.

Yaxley shrugged. "I think they would use _Nimbus 2020_'s – or maybe that is the Gryffindor team? I frankly don't know. I would guess on either the Lightspeed, or the new Mercury."

"Who's the Quidditch captain, anyways?"

"Rosier," drawled a familiar nasal voice, "Darrin Rosier, seventh year. He was at breakfast with your cousin, Weasley."

Corner had joined them, an old _Mercury_ in hand. He yawned. "Wonder when the lesson's going to start?"

"In fifteen minutes, Corner," snapped Madam Hooch at him, tapping her watch in his face.

Around that time, Zabini, Goyle, and a good number of Gryffindors showed up. Hugo was somehow delighted to see the look of disgust on Zabini's face as he contemplated a particularly battered _Shooting Star_. He hoped that Goyle's broom would snap in two from his rather generous body weight.

Once everyone had a broom deposited by their side, Madam Hooch barked, "Stick your wand hand over your broom and say, 'Up!'"

"Up!" Hugo said along with the rest of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

The broomstick glided into his waiting hand and he grasped it, but he was one of the rare few who did. Corner's simply stayed on the ground as he glowered at it, while Fritz Kerry's broom gave a small shake and rolled away. Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

"Try again, those who haven't succeeded of course, and then I'll teach you how to mount the broomsticks!"

Indeed she did. Hugo was delighted to see that Zabini kept on sliding off, while Madam Hooch barked at Goyle that his fingers were placed all wrong.

"When I blow the whistle again, you can kick off the ground, harshly, and keep your brooms steady by rising a few feet! Then you'll come back down by leaning forward slightly."

Hugo gripped his broomstick tightly. He hoped he wouldn't fall off.

"One – two – three – go on!"

He kicked off and flew, flew, flew, seeing that Yaxley was doing the same, looking awed and serene at the same time, two expressions he hadn't known could exist on his brooding features. He was rather enjoying himself until he heard the elderly witch call to him.

"Not this way, Weasley!" Madam Hooch shouted at him. "Near the oak tree, or you'll crash into Zabini-"

Too late – Hugo and Zabini had crashed into each other, and now Hugo was seeing stars, pretty badly –

"The hospital wing," the flight instructor said quietly. "Goyle, Skywalker – I want you two to bring them."

Skywalker was Tabitha Skywalker, a rather whiny Slytherin girl. She glanced at him distastefully, but shrugged.

"Yes, Professor," she muttered along with Goyle, who looked dull as usual.

Hugo now tried to ignore the pounding in his head. Zabini, whose nosebleed was pretty bad, glared at him as if it were Hugo's fault that they had crashed.

Madam Pomfrey greeted them at the hospital wing's doors, looking anxious, Hugo supposed, on their behalf.

"In the beds," she said sternly, but not unkindly. "I'll give you a Sleeping Draught while I Heal you."

Hugo's head hurt too much to nod, but he knew his face was grateful. Zabini murmured a rare "Thank you".

The last thing he heard before he slumbered into unconsciousness was Skywalker asking, "When will they be released?"

Madam Pomfrey answered, gently puffing his pillow, "I am not too sure, dear, but I can guarantee my Healing will be done by nightfall. If not, I'll send for Selene, and she can fill them out on their missed lessons. Why?"

Tabitha Skywalker watched the boys rather worriedly, while Goyle shuffled awkwardly to her side. "No reason, ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's another update! *puffs out chest proudly* OK, so we find out a few things in this chapter: <strong>

**- More about Wilder Yaxley **

**- We introduce more Slytherins, Tabitha, and Darrin Rosier, Quidditch captain. **

**- We see more of Lily and Lena (And Hugo's little crush... :)) **

**- Hagrid still accepts Hugo, so he's glad. **

**- We find out Hugo is adept on a broom. **

**- We see another side to Zabini, a vulnerable, little-boy side. **

**Next up, the detention, where more events take place, and then after that, we get a taste of Dominique's vengeful, ruthless Slytherin side. We'll also see Rose and her friends in Gryffindor Tower, Louis, and little Jamesie. **

***that second chapter was inspired by EarlyMorningFreak, by the way :)* **

**Please read and review! **


End file.
